1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper evident packaging, and in particular squeeze tubes or collapsible tubes, such as those used for packaging toothpaste, and to the provision for a sealing means which clearly indicates if the tube has been tampered with.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of recent date, it has been quite evident that there is a need for new sealing means for packaging to prevent undetected tampering with the contents thereof, either through the inadvertent opening of the package or through the intentional tampering and introduction of foreign materials, e.g. poisons into the package. Manufacturers of food and over-the-counter drugs are particularly concerned with sealing packages to prevent such tamperings. One aspect of the over-the-counter market is squeeze tube or collapsible tube packaging, for example for toothpastes, ointments, etc.
Collapsible tubes may be formed of a metal, e.g. aluminum, and have a separate neck thereon formed of a synthethic plastic such as polyethylene. Typically, the metallic tube has an integral neck through which the contents of the tube are discharged and the plastic neck in the form of a fitment is mechanically applied to the exterior of the metal neck so as to cover or sheath the exterior periphery and the end surface of the metal neck, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,273 to Remington et al and 3,073,485 to Schultz.
Such tubes may also be made by extruding a hollow elongated tube having flexible walls and integrally forming a head thereon. The head typically has a shoulder portion and a threaded dispensing neck for mounting a cap thereon. The tube is generally filled through the rear and sealed while the cap is on the neck.
Efforts to prevent tampering with the contents of squeeze tube range from none, as in the case of most present, toothpaste tubes to the relatively heavy or thick sealing closures integrally formed at the opening of the tube neck. These metal closures are less than satisfactory because they are relatively difficult to pierce, often requiring a separate implement, such as a nail or tine of a fork, and once pierced often causes shards of metal to be mixed with the contents of the tube. Also, the puncturing process is frequently difficult to accomplish neatly without causing a discharge of the tube's contents from the end of the tube.
Thus, it can be seen that it is desirable that any tamper evident seal for a squeeze tube should be easily removable so that the contents thereof and the neck of the tube remain sanitary. It is also highly desirable that any sealing means applied to the neck of the tube be capable of being physically tested to determine whether the seal has been tampered with, even if close observation reveals it has not been tampered with.